The depletion of irreplaceable fossil fuels and the widescale pollution resulting from their use has promoted a search for alternative energy sources. Many alternatives to the use of fossil fuels, such as the use of radioactive materials also have serious pollution consequences. One large, non-polluting, replaceable, and inexhaustible source of energy is the wave motion in large bodies of water, particularly ocean waves. Although waves in any body of water may be used in this invention, waves will hereinafter be called ocean waves. Although the amplitude of ocean waves varies from day to day, there is almost no time when waves or swells are not present and accordingly ocean waves are a reliable and constant source of energy.